Merry's Secret
by ShsC
Summary: merry erkennt, dass sie jemanden völlig verkannt hat...
1. Chapter 1

Merry's Secret

Gelangweilt sah Merry aus dem Fenster. Eigentlich hatte sie rausgehen wollen, aber bei dem Regen konnte sie das eh vergessen. Sie könnte einkaufen gehen, doch Cain würde sie nie alleine rausgehen lassen. Sie hatte eine Idee.

Sie rannte an die Haustür und öffnete sie. Auf der Straße war reger Verkehr (XD sry aber ich bin n bissel albern ich muss des gleich wieda uf was andres beziehe XD). Sie erblickte einen armen betteljungen, steckte die Zeigefinger in den Mund und stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus. Der kleine Junge drehte sich um und sie winkte ihn herbei.

„Hey Kleiner! Willst du dir ein bisschen Geld dazu verdienen? Dann bring diesen Brief bitte an die Adresse, die auf dem Umschlag steht. Wenn du mir einen Antwortbrief zurückbringst bekommst du dein Geld."

Der Kleine beäugte sie misstrauisch.

„Keine Sorge, du kannst mir vertrauen! Du bekommst dein Geld!", sie dachte nach, „Hier! Nimm mein Armband! Los nimm es schon! Ich geb dir das als Pfand!"

Der kleine Junge machte sich auf den Weg und Merry sah ihm nach, bis er zwischen den Kutschen und Fußgängern verschwand.

„Miss Merry, da ist ein Junge an der Tür. Er meint sie hätten ihm einen Brief gegeben und er will den Antwortbrief nur ihnen persönlich geben.", meinte Riff, der den Kopf durch die Tür gesteckt hatte.

„Ja, ich komme gleich! Lassen sie ihn ein und bieten sie ihm einen Tee und Kuchen an. Er hat ihn sich verdient!"

Riff zog misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hoch, befolgte dann aber Merry's Befehl.

In ihrem schönsten Kleid trat Merry in das Esszimmer.

„Hallo...ähm... wie heißt du eigentlich? Verzeih, aber ich habe ganz vergessen dich zu fragen.", begrüßte sie ihn (na ja mehr oder weniger XD).

„James!", nuschelte er, während er den Kirschkuchen gierig hinunterschlang.

„Nimm dir ruhig Nachschlag! Es ist genug da!", ermunterte sie ihn, „Wo hast du den Brief hingetan?"

Der Junge verschluckte sich fast, als Merry den Brief ansprach, kramte in seiner Hosentasche, förderte einen fliederfarbenen Umschlag zu Tage und überreichte ihn Merry.

„Das sieht ihm wieder ähnlich!", dachte Merry, „Fliederfarben! Also wirklich!"

Merry öffnete den Umschlag vorsichtig, nahm den Brief heraus und begann zu lesen:

_Liebste Merry!_

(„Liebste? Für was hält der sich eigentlich?", dachte Merry wütend, „Wenn er wüsste, dass ich ihn nur als Begleitperson ausnutze!")

_Ich würde liebend gern mit dir einkaufen sein, auch wenn ich weiß, das du mich nur als Begleitperson ausnutzt, weil dein Bruder dich nicht alleine aus dem Haus gehen lässt _(„Uups! Erwischt!")

_Allerdings denke ich, dass morgen ein passenderer Tag dafür wäre, da wir den ganzen Nachmittag verbringen könnten. Schicke mir deine Antwort bitte wieder durch diesen Jungen - wo hast du den aufgetrieben? Er sieht total abgemagert aus. Gib ihm was anständiges zu essen! – Ich werde ihn mehr als ausreichend für seine Dienste bezahlen._

_In Liebe, Dein Oscar._

Nicht nur Cain und Riff, auch das ganze Hauspersonal war erstaunt über Merry's, so plötzlich gekommene, gute Laune.

Seit drei stunden probierte Merry all ihre Kleider durch um eines zu finden in dem sie am erwachsensten aus sah. Warum hatte sie nur noch keine Hüften oder üppige Busen, wie sie die Frauen hatten, die Cain als aus den Kneipen heimbrachte? Es war zum verrückt werden! Schließlich entschied sie sich für das Hellblaue Rüschenkleid, weil das ihre blonden Haare am ehesten zur Geltung brachte. Sie bürstete sich gerade die Haare, als Riff anklopfte und durch die Tür hindurch rief: „Miss Merry, Mr. Oscar ist hier. Er meinte, sie seinen mit ihm zum Einkaufen verabredet, doch ihr Bruder glaubt ihm nicht. Könnten sie bitte die Situation aufklären, die Leute schauen schon misstrauisch."

Aufgeregt und schön herausgeputzt rannte Merry an die Haustür (schon wieder? Mist Wiederholung!). Da standen tatsächlich Cain und Oscar und stritten lauthals (okay, Oscar fleht eher, aber des klingt scheiße an der stelle).

„Komm schon Cain! Lass uns gehen!"

„Nichts da! Warum sollte sich meine Schwester freiwillig mit dir abgeben?"

„Sei nicht so hart zu ihm Cain!", rief Merry dazwischen, „Komm Oscar lass uns gehen!"

* * *

ich hab n kapitel fertig! ich glaubs net! freu 


	2. Chapter 2

„Sei nicht so hart zu ihm Cain!", rief Merry dazwischen, „Komm Oscar lass uns gehen!"

„Bitte, Oscar! Ich will heim!"

„Aber warum, Merry? Tun dir die Füße weh? Soll ich dich tragen?"

Er hob sie hoch, aber sie fing wie wild an zu zappeln.

„Oscar! Lass mich! Ich bin kein Baby, das man einfach so auf den Arm nimmt!"

„Dann bring ich dich lieber wirklich heim, wenn du am Ende irgendwelche Leiden hat, hetzt dein Bruder Riff auf mich!"

„Cain! Ich bin wieder daha!"

„Merry! Geht es dir gut? Hat er dir irgendwas getan? Wollte er dich vergewaltigen?"

Merry betrachtete ihren Bruder kritisch und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Cain? Geht es dir gut?"

„Mir schon, aber um dich bin ich besorgt!"

„Mensch, Cain! Oscar würde mir nie etwas antun!"

Und Merry behielt recht. Ja älter sie wurde, desto öfter ging sie mit Oscar aus und, was zwar nicht Merry, aber Cain wusste, er trieb sich auch nicht mehr bis spät nachts in den Pubs rum, sondern kam lieber zum Abendessen vorbei. Auch das war neu, denn langsam vertraute Cain ihm. Er konnte, verstehen, dass er Merry so anhimmelte, wurde sie schließlich immer schöner.

Bald fand nicht nur Oscar an ihr gefallen. Immer öfter musste Riff nachts junge Männer aus dem Garten vertreiben, sodass sie sich einen Wachhund anschafften, der genauso misstrauisch war und der sich selbst durch Knochen nicht bestechen lies, was so mancher Jüngling auch zu spüren bekam.

Doch keiner der Männer, war erfolgreich, denn der besondere Platz in ihrem Herzen gehörte immer noch Oscar.


End file.
